Three Years
by Lilth Vaan
Summary: No way in hell for THREE YEARS will I be with him, not even if I was dying. Orihara Izaya/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Project Title: **Three Years

**Couple:** Orihara Izaya/OC

**Rated As: **Rated T.

**Summary: **

_No way in hell for THREE YEARS will I be with him, not even if I was dying. _Orihara Izaya/OC.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

**THREE** years.

_**THREE **_freakin' goddamn years!

Three years I have to put up with living _him_: my grade, middle, and high school bully, Orihara Izaya. Thanks a lot, Dad!

Note the sarcasm.

I DO NOT- and I repeat DO NOT- want to spend three years with the male who tormented me for THIRTEEN years- _straight_.

I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT WANT TO SPEND THREE YEARS WITH ME WHILE YOU AND MOM ARE HELPING SHINICHI! I'M THE **YOUNGEST** DAMMIT!

"Mou, Tsu-chan," I heard his voice whine. "Hurry up and get out before I drag you out~!"

"Go to hell!" I shouted before cringing at the nickname he gave me, "And don't call me that dammit! My name is Housho Tsubaki, not Tsu-chan, Orihara," I added.

I felt slender arms wrapped around my waist and began to easily drag out of the taxi. I yelped with surprise and threw my arms out, trying to grab something. A hot breath hit my left ear, making me flinch.

"Still the same person, Tsu-chan," Orihara declared with a low voice into my ear.

I felt blood rush into my cheeks as I squealed. If there was one thing I hated about Orihara, it was that he knew almost everything about me. His title does not connect with this. It was because he caused me living hell.

He knew what I was allergic to, what I was sensitive to, who I used to like, what I was weak to, what I feared, and et cereta. It pisses me off!

My weak spot is my ears. No matter how you look at it, he will tend to use it against me so that is one of the reasons I don't want to be here.

Thanks _a_ **lot**, Dad.

Note the **_freaking_** sarcasm.


	2. Part 1

Part 1: Return to Ikebukuro

I hate my life. I wish it would just end. Would anyone care if I just died all of a sudden?

Shinichi, my older brother, is the leader of a color gang called Purple Dragons and I'm a part of it because he's over-protective, but I recently left because my parents made me without telling me why.

Our parents are mostly abroad because of their jobs as architects, so I spent most of my life with my brother.

But ever since I first enrolled in Ikebukuro's Raira Pre-School, I've been tormented- bullied, teased, whatever you want to call it- by a man by the name of Orihara Izaya.

Yes, _the_ Orihara Izaya. The infamous Informant, the only human on earth who has an interest human's reactions to the things he plotted, and the first man to _ever_talk to me.

From pre-school to high school, this man has been anything but nice to me.

Until one day he just... disappeared. It was as if he never existed. It was as if he was a ghost. It was as if... he left us.

Orihara knew everything about me and used some things against me.

Why?

That was just the way he was.

* * *

><p><em>"I <em>_**LOVE **__humans! Their reactions to everything are so interesting~! Everything, everything, everything that happened tonight was all planned by me, Blaze." A blurred man explained._

_A blurred girl with short dyed blond hair, presumably Blaze, took a step by while stammering," N-Nakura-san? Wha-what do you mean?"_

_"Hm?" Nakura hummed," What do I mean by what? I simply said it you just now, Blaze! I L-O-V-E humans! Not a single human is important- well," he chuckled darkly," expect for that person."_

_Blaze slipped backwards, her feet leaving the roof's safe haven as she fell down. A piercing scream left her vocal box, and Nakura waved goodbye down at her._

_With a sickening** THUD**, Blaze ceased to exist._

* * *

><p>Doe brown eyes snapped open as a cherry lips let out a alarming gasp. She was sweating bullets, and she was trembling. With a slight struggle, Housho Tsubaki looked around to remember where she was.<p>

That's right, she remembered bitterly, scowling. I'm on my way back to Ikebukuro.

"Uhm, excuse me? Miss?" Tsubaki's eyes flashed up and met brown eyes.

A boy with a light turquoise sweat jacket, black hair, messenger bag, jeans, and sneakers fidgeted nervously beneath her gaze.

"M-may I sit here?" He asked, pointing to the seat in front of her.

"Go ahead." She answered, smiling reassuringly at him.

"Th-thank you." He sat down after removing his bag. "I'm Ryuugaime Mikado. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She didn't like to share her name with people unless they asked first.

Tsubaki looked outside the passing scenarios with boredom. Ikebukuro had not changed much, she noted once they arrived in the crowded station. It was still busy as usual.

Had she really slept that long? She'd seen Ryuugaime-kun enter with her but where was he before?

"The previous person I was with was scary and she kept trying to kiss me. So I left when she went to the bathroom," stated Ryuugaime with a shudder.

Tsubaki cracked a small amused smile.

"That's horrible." She commented. Mikado nodded.

The doors opened, and the both grabbed their stuff. Mikado came with a messenger bag while she brought one duffel bag and a messenger bag.

"Eh? Are you staying here?" Mikado questioned once he noticed her luggage.

"No." Tsubaki replied, her grip tightening on her duffel's strap," I'm... visiting someone."

"Oh? So am I! We should hang out sometime!"

"Yeah, we should."

"Uhm...is it alright if I ask what the person you visiting is like?"

Tsubaki stared blankly at Mikado as memories of the person flooded her mind. The years she's spent, dealing with him constantly tormenting her- every. SINGLE. DAY.

"I hate him," she muttered, earning Ryuugaime's curiosity. "I absolutely hate his guts. I've spent thirteen years straight dealing with him and his evilness, but after those thirteen years, he disappeared. I've always hated him. He knows everything about me and what I have never told anyone."

Mikado stared, dumb-founded. "He's done nothing but horrible things to make my life living hell for me. I hate him so much. The very thought of him pisses me off to no end. He's had so masochist fans and they've called him a god and other bullshit, and because his influence they've threatened to kill me and such."

Tsubaki sighed. It felt good to let out a half-year of anger but her hatred and anger was nowhere near empty.

"You sound like you miss him."

Tsubaki blanched, gaping at Mikado in shock.

"M-m-m-miss him? HIM?" Tsubaki exclaimed. Mikado smiled.

"Sorry," he apologized. "You make it sound like you do miss him. I'm just saying."

"I-I see..."

Mikado and Tsubaki finally exited the train, and they walked together until Mikado said he had to leave.

Mikado turned-

"Tsubaki..." Tsubaki murmured.

"Eh?" Mikado mumbled, turning to face her.

"Call me...Tsubaki."

Mikado mulled her name over his head, and he smiled gently. Tsubaki blushed.

"It fits you." He said before waving goodbye and jogging away.

Arms wrapped around her torso.

"Don't tell me, Tsu-chan." A familiar yet unfamiliar voice whispered into her ear," You have a fetish for younger boys?"

In a flash, Tsubaki ripped from their grasp and swung a fist at them. However, they caught it and let out a laugh.

Tsubaki's eyes widened at the handsome sight before her. No, this couldn't be Orihara! He was too... sexy to be.

He was wearing a fur coat; his hair was tousled ebony black, and his eyes calculating and playful.

"Aw, Tsu-chan, are you falling for me?" He teased.

Soon, the truth crashed upon her.

Yep, this guy was definitely Orihara Izaya.

* * *

><p>To be perfectly honest, Heiwajima Shizuo was pissed. Actually, that was an understatement. He was <em>livid<em>.

These suck-ups were freakin' driving him insane with their pleads. Why was he even wasting time on them when he could just be easting on some Russian sushi right now and be done with work!

"Look, it's either you pay or you don't pay," Shizuo growled, his fiery brown eyes glaring from underneath blue shades. "Before then, give me three reasons as to why I shouldn't beat you until you're a bloody pulp."

First of all, he lost his job as a bartender a few months ago. It was going good until a certain _flea_ "accidentally" and "coincidentally" walked in, said hi, and dodged two stools, five bottles, and half a counter that were thrown- and were meant, mind you, to hit him- at him.

So why was he still wearing a bartender's suit? Hey, they're comfortable and they were the closest thing to formal that he owned.

Second, he was still mad and confused as to why the flea was back into Ikebukuro while his office was moved to Shinjuku (though really, he still lived in Ikebukuro, he just knew how slip by Shizuo).

Third, he was hungry. He was starving and Simon's sushi was half-off- _again_- today and he didn't have much time until they closed.

"Because..." the man trailed off, at loss of words and reasons.

"...Lets just get this over with." Shizuo sighed, and ignored the man's screams of horror and pleads.

It wasn't until he saw one familiar and one vaguely familiar black heads go right past him in a taxi, did he freeze and began to debate over beating this man or chase after the taxi.

* * *

><p>"Eh?" Tsubaki gasped, twisting her body to look back at the blond-haired man in the bartender's suit. "Isn't that Heiwajima Shizuo-san?(!)"<p>

Orihara chuckled bitterly. "Yes, yes, Tsu-chan. That was Shizu-chan." He mumbled.

"Do you have pet name for everyone?"

"Nope~ just you two."

"Ngh-!"

Is this fine piece of man really Orihara Izaya? That cannot be.

Sure, he was adorable when he was a kid, then cute in grade, then hot in middle and high, but now he was sexy in his twenties.

Yes, he was, in fact, twenty-three years old while she was twenty-two. She wasn't very proud of being one year younger than him, but that was the way Kami made it.

Tsubaki sighed. She fainted when she realized that the man before her was indeed Orihara. When she woke up-

Tsubaki's cheeks burned when she remembered. It's best if we didn't get into it.

Tsubaki froze when Orihara began to nuzzle into her. Was... was he **purring**?

"Tsubaki~" Her name came out right when he said it," I'm the predator and you're the prey. If I have you in a corner, what would you do?"

Tsubaki realized it was rhetorical question. He already knew the answer. She wouldn't anything; she would just give up.

"Give up and die." She answered slowly, eying him suspiciously.

"Then you would surrender to me, the predator?"

It made her question. Would she? "Maybe."

She heard him hum a tune. Her eyes trailed over to Orihara, and her breath was knocked out of her when their eyes met.

His eyes... are so intense, she thought. He's never look at me this way.

Or has he always been looking at her this way? The question made her cheeks burn. Orihara chuckled, and pulled away, eyes still trained to her eyes.

Tsubaki felt her personal space pop when he leaned so close she could feel his breath.

"Erm- sir, we're here," the taxi driver piped up, his young face a bit flustered.

"Why, thank you!" Orihara exclaimed, smiling charmingly at the man before slipping swiftly out.

Tsubaki remained frozen, her body and mind still processing what had just happened. What... just happened?

Yes, she was confused.

Yes, she was flustered.

Yes, she was shocked.

And yes, she was slightly blushing.

But where was the oddness in that? Oh, yes, Orihara did not act that way. He was meaner and would always say that she was ugly, no one will date her, her brother is a mother hen (which always pissed her off to no end), and etc. but now he was different... off almost.

For some reason, her senses were telling Tsubaki not to leave the taxi. So, how did she end up on Orihara's lap, in his PLACE- which was nice but she'll never admit- and on his couch, with a strange woman watching them.

"Who... is this?" The woman asked, examining Tsubaki like she was a lab rat.

"My childhood friend that I told you about, Namie-san. Remember? I told you she was staying for three years until her parents and older brother are back from abroad," explained Orihara, smiling ominously at Namie. "Or perhaps your brother complex got in the way?"

Namie grimaced as Tsubaki gave the older woman a questioning look.

"You have a brother complex?" Tsubaki made it sound more like a statement than a question.

Namie stalked out, fuming. Slamming the door behind her, Namie left the building.

Orihara's breath was suddenly much closer to her lips than she remembered.

On instinct, her head whirled around to face him entirely and she froze like a deer in headlights."

"You're about to be eaten by a predator, Tsu-chan." Orihara breathed out in a tune. "Will you let it?"

This bastard! Tsubaki screamed inwardly. _This _is why he asked me that earlier?(!)

Housho Tsubaki could not move even if her life depended on it, and Orihara Izaya, the person who tormented her for YEARS, was about to kiss her.

"Orihara," Tsubaki murmured. "Do you like me?"

It caught him off-guard as he pulled away, scrutinizing her closely and carefully. Then, he laughed like a mad man.

"Why would I like you if I've been mean to you for thirteen years?" Orihara inquired. "Tsu-chan, I absolutely despise you."

"O-oh... I see." Tsubaki said, shying away into her new room.

If she hated, despised, loathed, and absolutely wanted to kill him, why did his words hurt her so much?

* * *

><p>"Hey, Simon." Shizuo let out a cloud of smoke escape his lips. "I heard Housho is back in Ikebukuro, and is living with the flea."<p>

Simon, a big, dark Russian, turned to look at the man sitting before him with concern.

"She is?" Simon questioned.

"Yeah. Poor thing. He's like the lion and she's the bunny. Though, bunny has claws." Shizuo chuckled, amused.

Simon looked past Shizuo, smiling and waving.

"Tsubaki!" He yelled, his smile turning into a welcoming grin.

Said woman walked towards them. Shizuo immediately took notice of her damp cheeks and pink, puffy eyes.

Apparently so did Simon.

"What's wrong, Housho?" Shizuo asked. "Did the **flea **do this to you?"

Tsubaki was like a cousin or a little sister to Shizuo. She was the youngest out of all of them, and though it felt good to see her again, her appearance made him mad. Tsubaki smiled weakly at him, a tear pricking at left eye.

"I guess you could say that, but I'm mostly at fault." Tsubaki answered, laughing under her breath. "Wow, am I really that stupid to think..."

Both Simon and Shizuo watched her carefully, already content that the flea was responsible.

Shizuo sighed suddenly, startling Tsubaki out of her train of thoughts.

"I don't understand exactly what happened, but give it time, Housho. In Ikebukuro, anything could happen and the impossible seems to happen here. If you can fend for yourself in the streets- which I know you can- and fight for what you believe in, you'll be fine," Shizuo assured." Right, Simon?"

Simon smiled softly, nodding.

"You are someone who stands up for the most simple things and also the type that makes a HUGE impact on whosoever life if you meet them. You definitely changed my life, and Simon's, and... Probably that _flea_'s. Whatever he does, Housho, don't take it seriously."

Do you know how hard it is comfort someone who is possibly in love with your worst enemy and vice versa?

Yeah! It's not very easy!

Tsubaki smiled, thanked them, and rushed back to Orihara's side.

* * *

><p>Maybe what Mikado said about me missing Orihara was true. Or maybe it wasn't.<p>

All I know is that whenever I'm with him, I meet the strangest yet nicest people (excluding him, of course). Little do they know is that they ALL (YES, EVEN ORIHARA!) made an impact on my life.

But we all had no idea that my coming to Ikebukuro would cause so much regrets and words that needed to be left unsaid come out into the open.

And what's worse... I'm _one_ of the people that happen to.


	3. Part 2

Part 2: Memories

I remember my first encounter with Orihara. He had been teasing this kid in my class, and I decided to stand up for the kid. However, I only ended up becoming the victim instead.

I didn't understand yet, but Shinichi came to my rescue and managed to make them go away.

I spent the rest of my life after that being constantly bullied by him and tortured. Then, I met a certain blond in high school who then experienced how I felt. That blond's name was Heiwajima Shizuo.

.X.x.X.

_I marched through the crowds of teenagers my age or older as I approached Raira High School. My long black hair flowed after me, and I stopped in my tracks._

_Slowly, I looked up to the windows and my heart stopped. There Orihara Izaya jeered down at me. MY heart rate quickened, and I rushed through the crowds without thinking. I rammed into a blond-haired boy._

_He was taller than me, so I fell backwards. I looked fearfully at him, and I squeaked at how he towered over me._

"_Are you alright?" He asked softly, scowling however._

_I let out a small scream, and promptly ignored his question. I shot up and ran off with a lingering feeling of people's stares on my back, his strongest._

.X.x.X.

She opened my eyes slowly, and immediately flipped when she found myself in an unknown place before last night replayed itself in her head. Tsubaki groaned at her words.

"Ah, good morning, Tsu-chan!" A voice chirped.

She screamed, frightened, and glared warningly at Orihara who grinned at her in joy.

"Wh-what the hell do you want now," Tsubaki asked crankily.

Suddenly, Tsubaki was pushed down farther into my blankets, and her doe brown eyes stared into michevious reddish-brown eyes. On automatic, Tsubaki opened her mouth to yell at him, but his hand slipped under her neck and the other grasped her hand. His lips smashed down on hers mercilessly.

Then, in a second, Orihara pulled away, smirking haughtily.

With a wink, he said," A good morning kiss, Tsu-chan." and exited the room, leaving Tsubaki to realize what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Orihara Izaya was a selfish, cold-blooded, and heartless bastard, but that doesn't mean he didn't know how to feel love.<p>

Yes, whether he knew it or not, Orihara Izaya the infamous informant was falling for Housho Tsubaki. He could see she was in love with him though she intensely denied it, but he couldn't see his own feelings. Simon knew this.

He knew from experience that from the beginning Izaya had loved Tsubaki and Tsubaki loved him, but the two were too blind to see it. Plus, Tsubaki's anger for Izaya was still there but wasn't as strong as she thought it was.

The big Russian also knew that Shizuo could also see it, but he didn't want to admit it. It made Simon chuckle. Those three were full of surprises, that's for sure.

However, no one, not even Simon, was prepared for the big color gang war Ikebukuro was about to have, and it's for one girl and one head.

Never underestimate Housho Tsubaki and Simon.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki bit her lower lip as she walked with Orihara until two young boys in Raira Academy's uniform appeared, and Tsubaki immediately recognized one of them. Apparently, Mikado didn't notice her.<p>

"Trying to stop bullying, eh?" Orihara stated, and the two boys whirled around to stare at him.

Masaomi Kida tensed visibly, and he stared nervously at Orihara. No one noticed her yet.

"Hello, Kida-kun," Orihara greeted deeply.

"Y-yeah," Kida mumbled.

"So, you got into Raira Academy. Congratulations."

"But not without your help."

"Before I forget, allow me to introduce my childhood sweetheart, Housho Tsubaki!"

Cue Orihara grabbing Tsubaki's upper arm and throwing her in front of him.

Kida blanched in shock, and Mikado's eyes widened in recognition.

"H-hey, Mikado," Tsubaki said, waving sheepishly with a small smile. "And hello to you too, Kida." Then, she rounded furiously on Orihara. "And I'm not your _childhood sweetheart_! You asshole, get your facts straight!" She added, seething.

Orihara laughed.

Tsubaki couldn't process what had happened. She was yelling at Orihara, and the next thing she knew, Orihara was on top of her and a convenience store trash can was rolling around to their left.

"This is bad," she heard Kida mumbled under his breath, and her senses began to tingle.

Slowly, Orihara rose and Tsubaki rose after him.

"**IZAYAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUN**~" A familiar, blood-lusting voice sang, and Orihara tensed.

"S-Shizu-chan," the black-haired male breathed out.

Said male stood at least several feet away from them, and a wide, blood-thirsty grin was decorating his face. The blue shades gleamed in the sunlight.

Then, everything went too fast again for Tsubaki: Orihara and Shizuo began to fight until a crowd of _Dollars _gangsters appeared, Orihara escaped through the crowd _without_ her, Simon jumped down from a rooftop and caught a flying vending machine thrown by Shizuo, Mikado and his girlfriend maybe took off leaving poor Kida alone, and then a loose bench went flying towards Kida. Simon was too occupied with Shizuo, so he wouldn't make it in time.

So, Tsubaki automatically took the situation into her own hands.

In a flash of black, white, and navy blue blur, Tsubaki appeared in front of Kida and caught the bench calmly. Her brown eyes are turned into a darker color as they glinted dangerously. Silence claimed them all as people watched Tsubaki thrust the bench onto the ground before her.

Her eyes flickered over to Shizuo as he pushed Simon backwards. The blond-haired male version of violence itself sent the black-haired woman glowers, and Tsubaki only glared dangerously back. Slowly, she inched closer to Kida.

The dyed blond-haired teenager caught onto the situation: Shizuo was about to fight Tsubaki.

Kida rushed off to catch up with his friends, hoping to get out of there safely.

It was only then he heard a loud **'CRASH' **and **'BOOM'**, did he shudder violently at the bloody images.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki threw a fist forward at Shizuo at the same time he did, and their fists met with a shatter.<p>

Things weren't looking good for Tsubaki. She wasn't as strong as Shizuo and Simon or as clever as Orihara, but no one compared to her flexibility and speed. Tsubaki threw a high kick at him which he blocked, then again, Shizuo threw another fist.

Tsubaki ducked and swiped Shizuo to the ground before popping up quickly and drop-kicking him to the ground. Simon hoisted her into the air before continuing to fight with Shizuo. Tsubaki took some hit for Simon, earning her with a dislocated shoulder and black eye and et cereta.

Tsubaki grinded her teeth together as she flew past people in her search to find Orihara because she didn't, she was going to blow a casket.

Swiftly, she brought her phone and quickly dialed his number.

_"Yes, my dear Tsu-chan?" _Orihara inquired playfully.

"Where are you?" Tsubaki hissed lividly.

Orihara laughed. _"Where do you think I'm at?"_

"Stalking some poor kid named Ryuugaime Mikado. Yes, Orihara, I'm on to you."

_"You got smarter and sharper than when we were kids, Tsu-chan."_

"Is that _supposed_ to be a compliment?"

He only chuckled, and Tsubaki sighed tiredly.

"Look," she said before he cut her off.

_"I can't look at you, Tsu-chan, because I'm not there, remember? Maybe you didn't get smarter..." _He remarked rudely._  
><em>

"JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU'RE AT!"

_"Ma, ma, Tsu-chan," _he laughed. _"I'm at my office with Namie-san the housewife."_

Tsubaki grumbled incoherent words, and hung up on him.

Then, she made her way to Orihara's office in Ikebukuro.


End file.
